Observing and/or analyzing the interior of various consumer products can provide useful or important information to the product's manufacturer or others. For example, the manufacturer may want to observe the interior of the product, e.g. an absorbent article and its constituents or components or that of its packaging in an actual or simulated use conditions. The interior of absorbent articles may be observed using techniques for obtaining data, such as imaging or scanning techniques such as, for example, MRI, X-ray, computed tomography (CT) imaging (e.g., two-dimensional CT and/or three-dimensional CT).
In the case of X-ray and/or CT imaging, a human analog device may be utilized to “wear” the absorbent article and simulate usage, i.e., transmit a fluid from the analog device into the absorbent article. However, many of the human analog devices such as, for example, toy dolls, are too dense in near the perineum area for CT imaging. Moreover, the human analog devices may comprise non continuous skin and may be not properly scaled to a human. Such devices may cause fluid to flow in unrealistic patterns and ineffectively simulate the wearing of the absorbent article. Additionally, it is noted that human analog devices such as, for example, clothing display mannequins, are generally not intended to accurately simulate human dimensions in unexposed regions or regions intended to be covered by clothing (e.g., clothing display mannequins are generally anatomically inaccurate). Furthermore, clothing display mannequins are generally not capable of transmitting body exudates into an absorbent article. Accordingly, a need exists for alternative mannequins for evaluating absorbent articles and systems including the same.